Tasting Faith
by Isabella Mauch
Summary: Spoilers 6x10, Castiel/Meg, Drabble. "Você não pensa muito antes de fazer,ou antes, já pensou demais desde o começo..." Primeira fic Cass/Meg publicada em português!


**Título:**_ Tasting faith_

**Pairing:** Castiel/Meg

**Rating:** PG (?)

**Autora: **Izumi Silverleaf (Se alguém quiser o link do profile dela é só pedir, não consigo deixar aqui porque o não deixa; o nick dela aqui é sem espaços e com um ponto no meio, mas o também não me deixou escrever assim u.u).**  
><strong>

**Tradutora:** Isabella Mauch

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui é da autora da fic ou meu. Estaríamos fazendo coisa melhor com a atual temporada se ela fosse nossa.

**Spoilers:** 6x10  
><strong>Notas da autora:<strong> Sem beta, então lamento qualquer erro que possa haver. Ainda não acredito, de verdade, mas essa é uma opção da qual gostei muito. Minha mente pulou gritando "Sexy!" desde a cena de _Abandon all hope_, então agora que me deram uma desculpa, eu simplesmente tinha que usar x3 Espero que pelo menos seja do agrado de quem ler *se esconde*

**Notas da tradutora:** Achei essa jóia numa noite dessas, quando andava indignada pela falta de fanfics do meu casal preferido. Adoro essa menina por ter escrito uma fic tão linda com Meg e Cass! É a primeira deles que vai aparecer em português! Sejam bonzinhos e não joguem pedras. Dêem uma chance para a fic porque realmente está muito bonita e bem-escrita. Críticas construtivas são bem-vindas!

* * *

><p>Você não pensa muito antes de fazer (ou antes, já pensou <em>demais<em> desde o começo); apenas se aproxima, veloz como um tigre diante de sua presa, e o beija, pensando em apanhá-lo de surpresa e distraí-lo, uma tática muito útil, pois seu corpo nunca foi outra coisa senão um meio a mais para obter aquilo que deseja, se bem que verdadeiramente desnecessária.

Sendo completamente sincera, tinha que aceitar que queria fazer isso há muito tempo; apanhá-lo e corrompê-lo um pouco, o suficiente para apagar de seus olhos esse ar de superioridade cada vez que a encara. No entanto, no fim das contas, nem sequer é essa a razão porque o faz.

Porque, depois de tudo, você é apenas como uma borboleta atraída pela luz que desprende o anjo. Não é que de fato pense em sua inocência, pois inclusive ela sabe que os anjos são soldados e pode ver as mãos dele manchadas de sangue, é algo mais; é o fato de que Castiel ainda tem fé no meio de um mundo corrupto como esse, onde inclusive o resto de seus irmãos já a perderam. Porque apesar dele a olhar com desprezo e a chamar de abominação, quando seu corpo responde e é ele quem a prende contra a parede, em um beijo que corta a respiração, ela pode sentir que, apesar de tudo, ele vê nela uma das obras de seu pai e pensa que é bonita mesmo ainda que esteja tão coberta de imoralidade e sangre que a ela mesma custa se reconhecer.

E é tão incomum, o sabor da fé sobre seus lábios, que remove de sua mento todos esses _"e se...?"_ que acreditava perdidos há séculos atrás...

Você se sente limpa quando se separam (e diz isso, com uma careta de nojo no rosto porque é um demônio e tem uma imagem a preservar, mesmo quando uma ínfima parte de si mesma se sente quase tentada a agarrar-se a esse beijo por toda a eternidade) e não lhe dirige outro olhar enquanto se dispõe a enfrentar a morte que aguarda atrás daquelas portas, porque não _pode_ encará-lo agora, tão consciente da corrupção que cobre sua alma manchada.

Não havia nada a fazer. Ela percebe a si mesma se afastando e se sente quase tentada a suspirar. Outra vez era apenas uma borboleta na escuridão e o mundo voltava a girar como devia, sem anjos que reluzem e arrancam o chão debaixo dos seus pés.

E enquanto espera a que a linha de sal se rompa, pensa que, depois, liderar alguns massacres não seria má ideia, para obrigar sua mente a voltar para o devido lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais da tradutora:<strong> Agradeço à Izumi que me deixou traduzir as fics dela e a todos os (possíveis) leitores. Se você leu e gostou, faça uma tradutora feliz e comente! Se você leu e se empolgou, faça uma leitora mais feliz ainda e escreva uma fanfic desses dois! Porque, vamos combinar, Meg e Cas são o que há de sexy e merecem um milhão de fics deles!


End file.
